the_amber_swordfandomcom-20200214-history
Marden
An old soldier who participated in the November War like Brendel's Grandfather. He is the captain of the guards in Bucce and made the choice to evacuate the citizens to the north when Madara’s Undead Army was attacked. Brendel later learns from Freya Elisson that Marden can teach the skill Emergency First Aid.【TAS】Chapter 10 - Emergency first aid in the battlefield His personality is calm and fearless, but he has a fiery temper and hates when people beat around the bush. He as a strong resolve and refuses to back down from a fight.【TAS】Chapter 19 - The one who opposes When he first met Brendel he was unsure of how to take him. Though it was hard to believe that Brendel could be so well informed, Marden could not help but be impressed with his confidence. He appeared to be carefully considering Brendel while listening to the opinion of his vice-captain, Bretton. Brendel explained that he had been able to scout out the enemy's position using a Gargoyle, and suggested that Marden have the villagers break through the enemy by heading north to the River of Daggers. Convinced of his words, Marden agreed decided that he and the guards would stage an attack, to break through the Madara, while Bretton guides the villagers to safety. Even though it is unlikely that the guards will survive, Marden sees this as an honor and duty to protect the people of Bucce. He also asked Brendel and Freya to join the guards. However, to his surprise, Brendel refused and instead reminded him of the guard's duty to alert Fortress Riedon and offered to be the one to attempt to reach them by passing through the Zevail Mountain Pathway.【TAS】Chapter 21 - Three pronged approach The next morning he discovered that Bretton had taken the guards and left to make the attack without him. Though furious at there insubordination, there was little he could do. He instead organized and lead the villagers towards the River of Daggers.【TAS】Chapter 23 - Dawn, Mountain pathway Game World He was an NPC in the game that had a close relationship with many players. He taught the basic Exploration skill, as well as many high level Warrior skills. If the players had an exceedingly high reputation, he would teach many hidden skills, such as scouting, swordsmanship and moving in the shadows. Most importantly, he taught the warrior’s first advanced skill, "The Roar of Bravery." He was famous because of the egregious error he committed as the guard’s leader. He had erroneously guessed the intention of the Madara’s army. He believed that Madara was trying to bring about the usual skirmishes in the past, and he evacuated Bucce’s citizens. It was believed that he could have originally counter attacked and would have been able to defeat the undead army’s vanguard. He then could have retreated without casualties as a hero. Instead, Madara's troops were able to cut off their escape to Fortress Riedon and inflict heavy damages, with very few survivors. Though Marden himself survived, he lost all pride and honor as a solider.【TAS】Chapter 17 - The Goddess of War He died a peaceful death before Aouine fell, but was full of regrets.【TAS】Chapter 19 - The one who opposes